Shattered Streams/Part 1
Chapter 1= Six moons ago, the Time of Apple Crocuspaw raced into camp, breathing hard. He was followed by the deputy Jadeberry and the two warriors Slashwhisker and Yellowclaw, all moving more slowly due to the weight of a cat’s body in their mouths. “RiverClan!” Crocuspaw wailed. “Applestar is dead!” The camp filled with yowls of grief. Snowstorm felt her heart drop in her stomach; she bent her head to mourn. “Applestar was an intelligent and loyal leader,” Slashwhisker meowed after carefully setting the leader's body down. “She brought our Clan into golden moons of peace and prosperity. She died very bravely, saving Jadeberry, Crocuspaw, and me from a badger. Applestar chased it off, but she died of her wounds soon after.” “RiverClan,” Jadeberry called to the Clan, leaping onto the Clanrock. “I will travel to the Moonstone tonight to receive my name and nine lives. Thrushflight, will you accompany me?” The RiverClan medicine cat stepped forward. “Yes, of course. But first I must talk to Gracklepaw about what to do while I’m gone.” Jadeberry nodded her permission and the brown-and-white tom hurried off to the medicine den. "RiverClan! We must sit vigil for Applestar. Cats who are going on patrol, you will go first." Icewater, Turtlepaw, and Streamfrost stepped forward, as well as Cloudshadow, Elmleaf, and Reednose. Snowstorm held back; she remembered that Jadeberry hadn't assigned her any duties until the next day. As soon as the six cats were done sharing tongues with their leader, Jadeberry called the four remaining senior warriors, Slashwhisker, Yellowclaw, Snowstorm, and Reednose forward. Yellowclaw beckoned their apprentices to come too. Crocuspaw, Gingerpaw, and Creekpaw scampered toward Applestar’s body behind them. As Snowstorm crouched to share tongues with her leader, she felt a sudden jolt in her body. She stiffened. Where had that come from? No cat was near her; they were all licking different parts of Applestar's pelt. I must have imagined it, she thought, but she couldn’t help feeling that something was not right in the Clan. ---- At sunrise the next day, Jadeberry— no, Jade''star'', Snowstorm reminded herself— and Thrushflight returned from Highstones. Several of the apprentices, including Snowstorm’s own apprentice, Gingerpaw, and the medicine cat apprentice, Gracklepaw, ran forward to greet the two cats. “Thrushflight! Jade— star?” Gracklepaw questioned the leader, her black tail tip twitching in impatience. The silver tabby stifled a purr. “Yes, Gracklepaw. I am Jadestar now, with nine lives. I must address the Clan now.” Snowstorm eyed her leader carefully. Was that a hint of hesitation she saw in those amber eyes? She shook herself. Of course Jadestar would be nervous at becoming leader. It was her first day. “Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!” Jadestar’s yowl echoed across the camp from where she was standing on the High-boulder. “And Leafwhisker’s kits, as well,” she added. The queen’s eyes gleamed with pride as she hustled her three kits, Sweetkit, Rustlekit, and Brownkit, toward the clearing where the Clan gathered. Is she thinking what I’m thinking? Snowstorm wondered, gazing at the kits. Had they reached six moons already? It could be, she reflected. I’ve been so busy with warrior duties recently that I forgot all about the kits! “Warriors of RiverClan, we gather here now to celebrate three of our Clan’s kits. Sweetkit, Rustlekit, and Brownkit, come up to the rock.” The kits stepped forward, Sweetkit and Rustlekit scampering ahead eagerly and Brownkit approaching more cautiously. “Sweetkit—” Jadestar turned her gaze on the white-and-brown patched she-kit. “You have reached six moons of age and are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment you will be called Sweetpaw, and your mentor will be Cloudshadow.” The dark gray-and-white she-cat stepped forward, a look of surprise and joy in her eyes. “Cloudshadow, you are a young warrior, but an apprentice will give you much experience,” Jadestar told the she-cat. Cloudshadow dipped her head and touched noses with Sweetpaw. “Rustlekit, you have also reached six moons, and from this moment on, your name will be Rustlepaw. Your mentor will be Slashwhisker.” Slashwhisker twitched his short whiskers; clearly he had been anticipating this. Coming forward, he looked expectantly up at Jadestar. “Slashwhisker, you are without an apprentice since Cloudshadow became a warrior a moon ago. You will be mentor to Rustlepaw, and I expect you to pass on your leadership and great hunting skills to him.” The new mentor and apprentice touched noses. “Finally, Brownkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Brownpaw.” Jadestar cast her gaze out into the crowd of cats, and Snowstorm followed it to a blue-gray she-cat, bursting with excitement. “Streamfrost, you will be mentor to Brownpaw, and I hope you will pass on your determination and loyalty to him.” The last pair touched noses. “Sweetpaw! Rustlepaw! Brownpaw!” Leafwhisker yowled, and the Clan joined in, cheering the three new apprentices. Jadestar flicked her tail for silence after a while. “That’s not all I came to do tonight. Crocuspaw fought bravely against the badger, saving Yellowclaw and Slashwhisker from injury. “Crocuspaw, come forward.” The blue-gray tom stepped toward the rock. Snowstorm could see he was trying to hide his eagerness. “I, Jadestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Crocuspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” There was no hesitation in Crocuspaw’s voice as he responded, “I do.” “Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crocuspaw, from this moment on, you will be called Crocusbud. StarClan honors your diligence and your discipline, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” Jadestar lowered her silver-striped muzzle to the blue-gray cat in front of her, and the newly named Crocusbud licked her shoulder. “Crocusbud! Crocusbud!” the Clan cheered. Yowling especially loud were the new warrior's family, his mother Streamfrost and sister Gracklepaw. While the medicine cat apprentice was cheering her brother on enthusiastically, Snowstorm could detect a gleam of something in Gracklepaw’s yellow eyes. Regret? Sadness? Jealousy that she wouldn’t receive her name for a long while? Whatever it was, it didn’t stop Gracklepaw from being happy for her brother. Snowstorm admired her for that. "And now," Jadestar called, "it is time for me to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Applestar, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Snowstorm will be the new deputy of RiverClan." A wave of something pulsed through Snowstorm and threatened to explode out of her. Shock? Excitement? Happiness? Whatever it was, she was bursting with it. She stepped forward and faced Jadestar. “I would be honored to serve you and RiverClan as its deputy,” she meowed. “Snowstorm! Snowstorm!” Her apprentice, Gingerpaw, started the chant, and his Clanmates picked up the cry. Snowstorm’s pelt felt warm with embarrassment. She had only been cheered like this twice before, at her apprentice and warrior ceremonies. Would she be a good deputy? What if she failed them? “Don’t worry,” a voice at her side meowed quietly. Snowstorm turned. It was Thrushflight. “You will be a good deputy. And even if you aren’t, Jadestar and I will help you.” Snowstorm purred. “Thank you, Thrushflight.” The brown tom lifted his head and looked her in the eye. "I must talk to Jadestar about something. You should send out the patrols." Snowstorm dipped her head. “I will.” She padded to the base of the rock and began to call cats. ---- Time of Disorder The white she-cat purred as she recalled her deputy ceremony. Then, she had had no worries, no problems besides the normal ones that occurred in the forest. Was ThunderClan respecting their border? Was the river keeping high enough for fish but low enough that there was no risk of flood? There were no concerns about dangers within the Clan. But that would soon change… change the she-cat’s life forever. ---- Time of Jade After she’d organized the patrols, Snowstorm sighed. Deputyship was hard work! She wondered where Gingerpaw was. Oh, yes, she'd just sent him out on border patrol. Maybe she’d take him hunting later. She turned to see Thrushflight padding toward her from Jadestar’s den. “Did you talk to Jadestar?” Snowstorm asked. The medicine cat nodded his head. “Come,” he said, leading her toward the leader’s den. Snowstorm nodded and followed the brown tom to the roots of an ancient willow. Thrushflight stood aside and let her enter the willow-stem den first. She nodded to him and padded through. Jadestar was sitting inside, a frown on her face. Snowstorm stiffened slightly. She knew Jadestar didn't get angry easily, but when she did, she got really cross. What's provoking her now? Surely she can’t have anything to worry about right after her leader ceremony? “Has Thrushflight told you anything?” Jadestar spat. Snowstorm sensed that her harshness was not meant for her; Jadestar was upset at something else. Snowstorm shook her head. By this time, Thrushflight had entered the den behind them. “StarClan refused me my leader name,” the silver tabby hissed. Snowstorm reeled in shock. “Why?” she cried. “I don’t know, but I suspect it has something to do with Ravenstar,” Jadestar— Jadeberry? Snowstorm thought— growled. “He was at the Moonstone just the day before. He must have convinced StarClan not to give me my leader name!” “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” Snowstorm meowed, trying to calm herself as much as her leader. “Yes, that Ravenstar did this!” Jadestar yowled. Thrushflight shook his head at Snowstorm. She won’t be convinced, he was saying. Snowstorm sighed inside. She knew he was right. “You will say nothing to the Clan,” Jadestar hissed. “They don’t need to be distrusting me. Keep calling me Jadestar.” “Yes, of course.” Snowstorm dipped her head. “Now go.” Jadestar turned away and Thrushflight and Snowstorm let themselves out of her den. When Snowstorm was sure they were out of earshot of the leader’s den, she turned to the medicine cat. “I can’t stop myself from thinking of her as Jadeberry,” she whispered fearfully. “Why did StarClan refuse? It can’t have been Ravenstar— ShadowClan has always been the most independent Clan, but they would never stoop as low as this. None of the Clans would. Rogues and loners don’t know about the Moonstone. It must be StarClan’s will.” Thrushflight nodded, resting his tail on her shoulders. “I don’t know much about this, but I am sure of one thing: this was supposed to happen. StarClan wanted it to happen.” “Then who does StarClan want to be leader?” The medicine cat just shook his head. “I don’t think any living cat knows.” ---- Over the next few days, ''Snowstorm tried hard to act like everything was normal. She sent out patrols and the fresh-kill pile was well stocked, even with leaf-fall approaching. ThunderClan didn’t make a move over the border, though they’d already claimed Sunningrocks the moon before. Jadestar was strangely distant and quiet— Snowstorm was used to a chattering, bossy deputy, not a silent, thoughtful leader. But life went on. Jadestar didn’t do anything unusual. They tried to take back Sunningrocks and failed. Snowstorm wasn’t worried. There was enough prey to last the whole leaf-bare. Enough to support every cat. ---- ''A moon passed. Mintflower kitted. Her beautiful two newborns occupied Snowstorm for much of her deputy time, distracting her from Jadestar’s odd behavior. Not to mention Snowstorm’s kit herself, who had been born just after Mintflower’s Maplekit and Peacekit. Snowstorm named her Pondkit, vowing silently never to reveal to the Clan the kit’s father: a loner, Mushroom, that Snowstorm had met near the Twoleg farm bordering RiverClan’s territory, though she knew he really lived in Twolegplace. She would probably never see him again, so she didn’t see the point of telling the Clan. They would just think her disloyal. |-|Chapter 2= Four moons later, Snowstorm poked her head into the medicine cat den, looking worriedly around. She had just asked Mintflower if she’d be able to handle Pondkit for the next two moons, and thankfully, Mintflower had agreed, sadly adding that because Maplekit was dead of greencough and Peacekit was in the medicine den, not much farther from death than Maplekit had been, the nursery was almost empty. “Peacekit’s over here,” Gracklepaw told her, gesturing with her tail at Mintflower’s weaker kit. A light blue-gray body stirred weakly in a nest of willow stems. Snowstorm rushed over. “I was only just told— Rosethorn said—” “I’m doing everything I can,” Gracklepaw said. “Thrushflight went to ask ThunderClan for catmint, because there is no better cure for greencough. I’ve given her chickweed and borage for her fever, but it’s not enough.” Snowstorm sighed. She would rather avoid asking Sweetpool, ThunderClan’s medicine cat, to help them, as it would tell the other Clans that RiverClan was weak. However, if it prevented Peacekit’s death, it would all be worth it. There was a slight splash outside and Snowstorm peered out of the den. Thrushflight had just swum the river from ThunderClan and entered the camp. He rushed over to the medicine den, a bundle of gray-green leaves clamped in his mouth. Snowstorm hurriedly backed into the den to give the brown tom more room. “You got the catmint!” Gracklepaw jumped up from where she was sitting by Peacekit. “Yes,” Thrushflight told her. “Sweetpool didn’t have much, as she said that ThunderClan had been hit by greencough as well, but it should be enough to save Peacekit.” “ThunderClan has been hit by greencough?” Gracklepaw echoed, concern sounding in her voice. “Sweetpool didn’t tell me anything else,” Thrushflight responded. “She was more than willing to give me catmint, though, so it must not be too bad.” Or it could be an act to convince RiverClan that ThunderClan is not weakened at all, Snowstorm thought, but she reminded herself that medicine cats in different Clans didn’t have the same relationship as warriors did in the same case. Maybe the greencough really wasn’t too bad. “Okay.” Gracklepaw sounded relieved; the medicine cat apprentice definitely believed what Sweetpool had said. “Will you feed Peacekit the catmint or shall I?” “You can,” Thrushflight replied. “Only one leaf.” “Snowstorm!” Snowstorm heard some cat calling her name from outside. It sounded like Jadestar. She left the medicine cats to their duties and padded out of the den. “Come see me in my den,” her leader meowed. Jadestar was standing in front of the willow tree her den was made of. The silver tabby turned and went into the leader’s den; Snowstorm quickly crossed the camp and followed. “Oh, can you get Thrushflight as well?” Jadestar asked from inside. Snowstorm stifled a growl of annoyance and turned to retrieve Thrushflight. The brown tom jumped up and called to Gracklepaw, “Keep watching her until I come back. I’m sure it won’t take long.” The black she-cat nodded and set about intently observing Peacekit. Again, the two friends walked across camp to Jadestar’s den. When all three of them were finally inside, Jadestar began talking without preamble. “It is time to attack ShadowClan.” Snowstorm noticed a slight rasp in her voice. “Attack?” Snowstorm couldn’t stop herself from bursting out. “Why?” Jadestar fixed her with a fierce glare. “Remember, Ravenstar is the cat who prevented me from receiving my nine lives!” Oh no, not this again. It took a lot of effort for Snowstorm not to protest. I’d hoped she’d forgotten about this crazy idea, but apparently not. Jadestar continued, calmer this time, “And ShadowClan is weakened by greencough, as Ravenstar revealed at the last Gathering. RiverClan needs more prey; the river is freezing and the fish are disappearing. We must make a move.” “Um… Jadestar, are you sure it’s wise to expand across Fourtrees?” Thrushflight ventured. “It would take a long time to get to ShadowClan and back every day if we were to win.” A hint of a growl sounded in Jadestar’s throat. “Are you questioning my decision?” “Of course not, Jadestar,” Thrushflight responded. Snowstorm could hear the hint of fear in his voice, but Jadestar appeared not to notice. “Good,” she hissed. “At moonhigh tonight, we will find a ShadowClan patrol and attack them. When they lose, they will have to give up some of their territory to RiverClan, and I will finally have my revenge on Ravenstar. Shame is the greatest punishment for a Clan leader. I should know; I felt enough of it when StarClan refused me my nine lives!” There was that rasp again. Does Jadestar have greencough? Snowstorm thought. She can’t possibly be thinking of battling ShadowClan when she’s sick! She was about to tell her this when she remembered Jadestar’s reactions to her and Thrushflight’s objections. She won’t tolerate another intervention. StarClan knows what will happen at this battle... “I am going to call a Clan meeting to tell the Clan,” Jadestar told them. “Go now.” They didn’t hesitate. ---- “All cats old enough to swim for fish ''gather to hear my words!” Jadestar called from the High-boulder. Cats began coming out of their dens and getting up from where they were sharing prey. From where she was seated beneath the High-boulder, Snowstorm spotted Sunfoot, Mousestep, and the latter’s apprentice, Stripeypaw, entering the camp with fish in their jaws. They had evidently been hunting; Snowstorm saw them spot the cats gathering around the High-boulder and quickly depositing their prey on the pile. “I have made the decision to attack ShadowClan,” Jadestar meowed to the Clan. Snowstorm looked around. No cat seemed to be protesting. She and Thrushflight exchanged a look of alarm. ''Is no cat objecting to this crazy idea? “We need more prey,” Jadestar continued, “and ShadowClan is still weak from greencough. They will not be expecting an attack through Fourtrees; we will take the tunnel under the Thunderpath. We must attack at moonhigh tonight.” Sunfoot stepped forward. Finally, some cat is objecting! Snowstorm thought with a wave of relief. But that was squashed when the ginger-pawed she-cat meowed, “Yes, that’s what we need to do, Jadestar! I’ve just been out hunting with Mousestep and Stripeypaw and there’s hardly any fish left in the stream.” “Yes, we must attack at once!” Yellowclaw yowled, Pinebranch nodding in agreement. To Snowstorm’s horror, more and more cats seemed to support Jadestar’s decision; she saw Beesting and Slashwhisker nodding and Cloudshadow stepping forward with a look of excitement on her face. Excitement? Snowstorm thought bitterly. You’re attacking Clan cats just for the sake of prey! We have enough prey to last us through leaf-bare and half of newleaf! “Let us prepare,” Jadestar instructed. “Petalrain and Icewater, take your apprentices out for training. Gingerpaw and Stripeypaw, you go too. Reednose, take Creekpaw and Streamfrost on a hunting patrol; we must salvage all we can from the river before it completely freezes over.” Snowstorm breathed a sigh of relief that Jadestar hadn’t assigned her to do anything. She had to get to ShadowClan before moonhigh. “Thrushflight,” she whispered. “Meet me in the medicine den.” Her friend only had time to flash her a look of confusion before Snowstorm pelted off to the nursery. She had to get Pondkit away quickly, and before moonrise. ---- “What is this about?” Thrushflight asked quietly when she arrived at the medicine den with Pondkit. It had taken her a while to get rid of Mintflower; she had had to promise her that Pondkit would be back in a minute. She won’t be, but I have to do this. I will tell Mintflower after the battle. After everything. “I have to warn ShadowClan.” “Snowstorm, no!” Thrushflight begged her. “You can’t. It would break the warrior code a thousand times over and Jadestar will be so angry.” Gracklepaw looked over, her yellow eyes troubled. “Thrushflight’s right, it would be against StarClan’s law.” “This battle is against StarClan’s law!” Snowstorm hissed. “Would you not break the warrior code for the sake of the warrior code? If not, I don’t believe you’re actually following it at all. What Jadestar wants to do is unjust and unnecessary. RiverClan has enough prey, and attacking another Clan who is already weak of the sickness is despicable! Not to mention that Jadestar and many of our warriors are still recovering from greencough! Battle will put a strain on their lungs and it may get worse. Everything this battle loses is of more effect than what it gains. The only reason Jadestar is doing this is for revenge on a cat that had nothing to do with what she’s blaming him for! Jadestar was never meant to be leader, and she needs to face that!” Thrushflight and Gracklepaw looked a little taken aback at Snowstorm’s fierce tone of voice. “What of your Clan?” Thrushflight asked. “This is an act of betrayal.” “That doesn’t mean anything to me,” Snowstorm growled. “Not if this Clan supports the attack. Every cat in RiverClan is with Jadestar except for me. They haven’t considered this, and they don’t know the real reason for her decision. I can’t stand by and watch ShadowClan get slaughtered for a misconception!” “If you want to go, we won’t stop you,” Gracklepaw meowed. When Thrushflight opened his mouth to protest, she glared at him. “I thought you were against the battle! Snowstorm is going and nothing is stopping her. You can’t argue with her points — Jadestar is doing something unfair. And what’s this about revenge on ShadowClan?” Thrushflight and Snowstorm stared at her. They’d forgotten that it was a secret about Jadestar. “Oops,” Snowstorm meowed. Thrushflight suddenly purred, and then they were all mrrow''ing. Thrushflight quickly filled Gracklepaw in about Jadestar not receiving her name and nine lives, and how she blamed it on Ravenstar. “Wow,” Gracklepaw said. “That’s… intense. Do you know why StarClan did that?” “She wasn’t meant to be leader,” Snowstorm meowed. “She never was supposed to get the name Jadestar.” “You mustn’t tell,” Thrushflight told her worriedly. “No other cat was supposed to know.” Gracklepaw nodded. “I know how serious this is, and Snowstorm, now I understand why you feel the need to warn ShadowClan.” “I need to go,” Snowstorm meowed, “and I’m taking Pondkit to ShadowClan in the meantime.” They all looked over to Pondkit. Suddenly Snowstorm realized that this entire time, this kit had been in a medicine den. With HERBS. Some of which were NOT meant to be eaten. “Did you eat anything?” Thrushflight and Snowstorm demanded at the same time. Pondkit shook her head. “Nooo… I was listening to you. I don’t really understand what you were saying, but you said my name?” “Yes, I’m taking you… out of camp,” Snowstorm meowed vaguely. The little brown and black tabby brightened. “I’ve never been out of camp before. Is it exciting? Is it interesting? Is it big?” she meowed. “Yes," Snowstorm told her kit, inwardly purring at the last question, "but you must be quiet, and make sure no cat sees you. We’re going on a secret mission and I don’t want any cat to know.” That much was true, but this "secret mission" wasn't for the good of the Clan. It was for Pondkit. “Not even Jadestar knows, just Thrushflight and Gracklepaw.” “Okay!” Pondkit mewed excitedly. “Are we going now?” Snowstorm poked her head out of the den to peer at the sun. It was about halfway between sunhigh and sunset. “Yes, we’re going. Remember: be quiet.” “Good luck,” Gracklepaw whispered. Thrushflight nodded, worry in his eyes. “We’ll be fine,” Snowstorm assured him. She herded Pondkit out of the den, taking care that no cat saw the tabby kit. If any cat asked, she could say she was going hunting alone. I’ll make sure to bring back some prey. She and Pondkit slipped out of the camp and began the long trek to ShadowClan territory. Snowstorm knew she was breaking the warrior code, but now it felt more like she was free. Free from Jadestar’s orders and crazed revenge schemes. Free, finally, from RiverClan. |-|Chapter 3= 'Time of Disorder' ''The she-cat purred, remembering the first real freedom she’d felt during Jadestar’s leadership. Pondkit wouldn’t have to feel trapped like she’d been; she would be free in ShadowClan. I hope they’re treating her well. ---- Time of Jade The two of them finally reached Fourtrees. Snowstorm knew that ShadowClan used a tunnel under the Thunderpath to return to their territory without having to cross the stinking, dangerous path that monsters reigned on. We must find that tunnel. I’m not making Pondkit cross the Thunderpath at four moons. She moved past the four great oak trees in the clearing and toward the Thunderpath. Where is that tunnel? “Pondkit, we need to find a tunnel,” she meowed. “Stay close to me, but look around for a big hole in the ground or something.” She really didn’t know what it looked like, having only heard about it, not seen it. They padded along for a while more, searching the edge of the Thunderpath. It was Pondkit who finally found the tunnel, almost directly between Fourtrees and the edge of ThunderClan territory. “Let’s go,” Snowstorm hissed, “but be quiet.” Pondkit nodded and followed Snowstorm into the tunnel. It was very dark and eerie in the tunnel. Snowstorm and Pondkit padded silently through the damp. When they reached the other side, Snowstorm whispered to her kit with a thrill of excitement and fear, “We’re in ShadowClan territory now. You must be quiet, but when we meet a border patrol, don’t be afraid. They won’t hurt you unless they’re given a very good reason.” They moved on through the marsh, every step squelching under their paws. How does ShadowClan live here? Snowstorm thought, grimacing as her paw sank deeper into the muck. “What are you doing here?” Pondkit jumped. It took all of Snowstorm’s resolve not to do the same. It was a hunting patrol by the look of it; there were three warriors and an apprentice. “I need to speak with Ravenstar. It’s very important,” she meowed, trying hard to sound calm. The warrior that had spoken, a dark gray she-cat, replied, “You may speak with him, but Snowybird and I will escort you. Larchspots, Fennelpaw, you can carry on hunting; there are only two of them and one’s a kit.” The yellow-spotted white she-cat meowed, “Yes, Weedstorm,” and beckoned to the brown-and-cream tortoiseshell apprentice. The two of them left, and Weedstorm and Snowybird, a white-and-brown tom, took up positions in front of and behind Snowstorm and Pondkit. It seemed to take forever to walk to the camp, and the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. I hope we get there soon, Snowstorm thought. Someone’s going to miss me back at camp ''and the battle patrol will be here at moonhigh.'' Finally, they reached the ShadowClan camp, which appeared to be a mass of brambles. Weedstorm led the two of them through a thorn tunnel, then leaving them to pad over to the roots of an oak tree. “Ravenstar, the RiverClan deputy is here to see you,” she called, meanwhile moving into the den. I suppose she recognized me, Snowstorm thought. Weedstorm emerged a moment later. “Ravenstar says go in, and leave the kit out here,” she meowed. Snowstorm stopped herself from arguing, telling Pondkit she’d be fine, and went over to the roots. When she came closer she could see the opening in them that made a den. Inside, Ravenstar was sitting on the den floor. He was smaller than she’d anticipated. Of course, she’d seen him at Gatherings, but then he was always standing on the Great Rock and not up close. I guess he is a young leader; he received his nine lives just before Jadestar did— didn’t. “Why are you here?” Ravenstar asked, with not as much hostility as Snowstorm was expecting. He actually seemed rather curious. “RiverClan is going to attack at moonhigh,” she answered. “What?” Ravenstar moved a tiny bit closer, though Snowstorm could tell he wasn’t anxious to get closer to her fishy scent. “Why?” “Er… Jadestar thinks that RiverClan needs more prey,” Snowstorm responded. She didn’t think this was a good time to tell the Clans about Jadestar’s leadership situation. “And that you are already weak with greencough so it would be easier to defeat you.” Ravenstar growled. “She’s wrong about that. ShadowClan is as strong as it ever was.” Snowstorm couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. “And why exactly are you betraying your Clan to come tell me this?” “RiverClan is not my Clan anymore,” Snowstorm hissed. “All my former Clanmates supported Jadestar’s crazy decision to attack when RiverClan and Jadestar are still recovering from greencough.” And because of revenge reasons. “She… er… also sort of has a grudge against you.” “Why?” the black tom questioned. “I don’t know,” Snowstorm lied. Ravenstar didn’t press her. “And why should I believe you?” “I actually don’t want Jadestar to be leader,” Snowstorm meowed. “I don’t think StarClan meant her to be.” “Do you want to become leader?” Ravenstar asked her. Snowstorm was taken aback. “No— no. I don’t. I don’t want to lead RiverClan after what they did. I swear by StarClan that I am telling the truth. I half want to leave the Clans now, but I couldn’t before I came to warn you— and bring my kit here.” “Ah, the kit.” Ravenstar seemed to have expected coming to this topic of conversation. “You want us to care for a RiverClan kit?” “It’s half loner.” “Oh, really.” “It actually is,” Snowstorm insisted. “I can tell you about how we— the father and I, I mean— met. His name is Mushroom, and he normally lives in the Twolegplace south of ThunderClan, but he was visiting the farm near RiverClan territory and—” “Okay, fine, I believe you about the kit,” Ravenstar interrupted. “You don’t have to tell me all the details about how you fell in love. As a matter of fact, I believe you about the battle too.” Snowstorm breathed an internal sigh of relief. She was over the hard part. “Are you going to tell the Clan?” “No,” Ravenstar decided. “I’ll just warn my deputy and medicine cat and make sure we have a patrol waiting for RiverClan— any idea which route they’ll take to cross the Thunderpath?” “Tunnel, under Fourtrees.” Ravenstar nodded. “You swear?” “I swear by StarClan.” “Patrol by the tunnel. Yes. RiverClan don’t fight as well out of the water— no offense—” “None taken.” “If ShadowClan fights in the tunnel, it’ll be dark…” Ravenstar was now muttering to himself. He waved his tail absently at Snowstorm, dismissing her. “Oh, and we’ll keep the kit,” he called. Snowstorm heaved another mental sigh of relief. Thank StarClan. Pondkit would be well cared for. ---- After a short conversation ''with Mottlepelt, the only queen in the nursery, Pondkit was officially a member of ShadowClan. “Snowstorm, are you leaving?” she cried. “It’s okay, Mottlepelt will take care of you,” Snowstorm told her kit. “You’ll be okay. I want you to grow up in a Clan, not in the Twolegplace.” ''And I can’t trust RiverClan to take care of you, Snowstorm silently added. “Bye, Snowstorm!” Pondkit waved her tail at Snowstorm as the white she-cat exited the nursery. ---- The RiverClan warriors crept along the tunnel. Snowstorm snuck alongside Reednose, who was gently coaxing his apprentice, Creekpaw, through the dark hole. “It’s okay, you’ll be fine,” he meowed quietly. “This is a battle RiverClan will — must — win.” A stab of guilt flashed through Snowstorm, but she quickly pushed it away. Any minute now… Yowling broke out at the front of the line. ShadowClan has attacked. She had already decided to make it look as if she were fighting but not actually do anything; it was dark enough in the tunnel that no RiverClan cat would notice. Slashwhisker rolled past her, screeching; a she-cat Snowstorm recognized as Larchspots was clinging onto his back. She slashed sheathed claws at the golden-spotted warrior, hissing; Larchspots didn’t even notice. A piercing yowl cut through the battle and Snowstorm stopped what she was doing to glance in that direction. Silver stripes shone in the darkness. Is that — is that Jadestar? Snowstorm thought with an odd combination of triumph and dread in her gut. It could be some other silver tabby, she told herself, half with relief and half with disappointment. But she knew, really, that it was Jadestar. She knew that yowl. “RiverClan, retreat!” That was definitely Jadestar. All around her, RiverClan cats were looking around in confusion. Had they really lost the battle? But then Snowstorm — and many other RiverClan cats as well — spotted a group of gleaming eyes on the ShadowClan side of the tunnel. Those were not the warriors they’d been fighting earlier. “Retreat, I said, retreat!” Jadestar snapped. Finally realizing their defeat, the RiverClan warriors backed out of the tunnel to Fourtrees. When Snowstorm turned to look back, a pair of gray eyes were gazing at her from the tunnel. They blinked as if to say thank you, and Snowstorm remembered who she had met with earlier that day. He had had the most startlingly unique gray eyes. ---- “How did we lose?” Snowstorm heard Creekpaw whispering to Reednose on the journey back from Fourtrees. “I thought you said this was a battle RiverClan would win.” “I was wrong,” Reednose admitted. “Although RiverClan should have won. ShadowClan had a patrol of warriors waiting for us at the tunnel… almost like they knew we were there.” Snowstorm felt a shiver in her pelt. What if they recall that I went hunting at the ''precise ''time between the Clan meeting and the attack? What if they figure it out? Then she shook herself. It didn’t matter if they figured it out. She was no longer loyal to RiverClan. The instant Jadestar stepped inside the camp, she collapsed. A gasp rose from several RiverClan warriors. Thrushflight, who had accompanied the battle patrol, moved in front of Jadestar with a fierce look on his face. “Shoo!” he meowed. “Jadestar needs privacy. Gracklepaw!” he called to his apprentice. “Get over here right now!” The black she-cat shot out of the medicine den. “Of course, Thrushflight,” she meowed. She swung her head around, and, touching the shoulder of the closest warrior to her, ordered, “Go to the medicine den and watch Peacekit. If she gets worse, get me immediately.” That warrior, who happened to be Honeyfoot, nodded and hared off to the medicine den. Gracklepaw about-faced to look at Jadestar. “Wound on her flank, ripped ear, breathing hard,” she meowed. Thrushflight nodded. “Get me some cobwebs, and horsetail or marigold,” he instructed. “Quickly!” Gracklepaw raced back to the den. “I’ll help,” Snowstorm called. Thrushflight nodded in thanks. Do I want to save Jadestar or do I not? Snowstorm found herself wondering. Am I still loyal to RiverClan? No, but— She shook herself. I should want to help ''any cat in danger, not just a RiverClan cat!'' she told herself. But, this is Jadestar, the cat who ordered the attack! Snowstorm ripped those thoughts from her brain and scrambled to the medicine den. Gracklepaw handed her a bundle of cobwebs. “Give these to Thrushflight,” she told Snowstorm. Snowstorm nodded and ran back to Thrushflight, who accepted the cobwebs gratefully. She watched him press them onto Jadestar’s wounds; the white webs were quickly becoming soaked with red. “Ask Gracklepaw for more cobwebs,” Thrushflight meowed. Snowstorm hurried to the den, where Gracklepaw was coming out. “Need more cobwebs,” she gasped. “I’ll get them. Take these to Thrushflight,” Gracklepaw ordered, dropping the bundle of herbs she was carrying and going back inside. Snowstorm nodded and scooped up the yellow and green herbs, rushing back to Thrushflight’s side. At Snowstorm’s request, Slashwhisker took over deputy duties. She and Gracklepaw continued helping the medicine cat, who cared for Jadestar right in the entrance to camp. This caused warriors and apprentices entering or exiting the camp to have to go around them, but no cat complained; they all wanted Jadestar to survive. Do I? Snowstorm asked herself. |-|Chapter 4= Time of Disorder The she-cat stiffened, remembering that time. She knew now that Jadestar… it was hard to think of her as Jadestar now. Was she really Jadestar still? And would she ever know? ---- Time of Jade “It’s no use.” It was sunhigh now. Slashwhisker had been acting as deputy for half a day. It was Thrushflight who spoke, and Snowstorm knew what he meant. “No, no, no…” Gracklepaw trailed off. Their leader’s body lay in the entrance to camp. Snowstorm put a tentative paw on her heart. Nothing. It was over. ---- Grasswave and Tulipblossom, the elders, were summoned. The tom and she-cat padded sadly out of their willow-stem den, Thrushflight giving them mint and rosemary to adorn Jadestar’s body. After the Clan sat vigil and said their farewells, Tulipblossom and Grasswave, with the help of Reednose and Slashwhisker, left the came to bury her. “Snowstorm, are… are you coming to the Moonstone?” Thrushflight asked quietly. Snowstorm nodded. “Yes, but I’m not planning to become leader.” Thrushflight sighed. “It seemed like too much to hope.” He went to gather traveling herbs for himself. ---- A glow appeared ahead ''of Snowstorm. It was the moonlight hitting the stone, she was sure of it. Snowstorm took a deep breath. ''Am I really going to contradict StarClan? She shook her head. Of course I am. RiverClan does not deserve me. Snowstorm lay down, shuddering as her nose touched the cold stone. There was a great whoosh of wind and everything faded. Snowstorm opened her eyes; she was at Fourtrees, but she wasn’t in the clearing with the great oaks, or on the Great Rock. She, oddly, seemed to be floating above the scene. She gasped; her paws were touching a cloud. Are clouds ''really ''solid? she wondered. Or is this just a dream thing? Snowstorm looked up. The stars shimmered above her, just like normal. Maybe I won’t even have to refuse my lives; maybe StarClan will reject me like they did Jadestar. Then the tiny lights in the sky started to grow. They grew and grew and grew until finally they looked as large as Snowstorm. Then, they dropped down to meet her on the cloud, taking the shapes of cats with starry eyes and fur. Snowstorm spoke before the StarClan cats even had a chance to open their mouths. “I reject my nine lives and my leader name. Give them to some other cat who is more willing to take responsibility of this Clan.” A single cat stepped forward from the starry ranks. “Snowstorm, we will not stop you from choosing this path,” she meowed, and Snowstorm saw it was Applestar. “But remember, if you leave your Clan, the river will split. If the paths continue to stray farther from one another, the water will dry.” Snowstorm nodded. “Let it.” She lifted her head, and suddenly she was back in the cave at Highstones, Thrushflight looking at her. “Snowstorm, are you really doing this?” he asked. Of course, he would have been watching. She nodded and turned to leave the caves. “At least tell the Clan,” Thrushflight whispered. “They need to know from you.” Without acknowledging him, Snowstorm padded into the early morning sunlight. ---- Time of ?????? This was it. ''The deed was done. She had officially left RiverClan. It didn’t take her long to leave the territory. She headed northeast, generally in the direction of Fourtrees; that way no Clan could accuse her of trespassing. She needed a home... maybe she could start a new life in Twolegplace. No; she shook her head. That wouldn't do. What if a Twoleg captured her and turned her into a kittypet? Even if she wasn't a warrior anymore, she could never endure that life. ''So where will I go? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Fanfictions (Complete)